Pencil Me In
by LifesLover
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save his failing business, Demyx decides to merge with the leading competition. He didn't expect his competition to be headed by handsome Zexion Zalman, one cool-headed CEO. Why does he feel like he made a deal with the devil?


Disclaimer: Two lawsuits, four bribery attempts, and three attempted thefts later, I still do not own KH. Is it any wonder I'm nuts?

A/N: I miss Zemyx. Really, I do. I miss writing for them and I really miss reading them. I just don't find good fanfiction anymore for them and there are only so many times I can re-read the classics. People nowadays just don't write Zemyx like they used to. Everything's depressing and I hate being depressed. I've found that my interest in Zemyx has waned with the lack of reading material. It's harder to write for them than it used to be. I really want something new. But, enough of me whining.

I've been writing this story now for about two and a half years. Some of my older fans (if they're still around) might remember a time when I used to post what I was working on and upcoming story ideas. This was one of those story ideas. I'd always planned for this story to be six chapters long and I always planned to have it completed before I started posting, just so that I didn't leave my readers hanging. Well, I never got around to finishing it and this chapter has been in the making now for nearly two years. It has some discrepancies as a result, mostly in the writing style. It's completely planned out, it's still six chapters long, but I'm only just beginning on chapter two. I really had wanted for it to be finished before I posted but I'm starting to lose my interest, simply because I keep writing and I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Maybe if it's out in the open, with people expecting more, I might actually work harder and finish it.

This isn't beta-ed, mostly because I haven't been able to reach my beta and it's been quite a few months since I sent her this chapter. I had told her that I was in no rush, and I'm not, still, but I feel that if I just post it, maybe it'll rejuvenate my interest in writing more. So, please, review, especially if you like it, especially if you don't. I'd like to know that I'm not wasting my time.

**

* * *

Pencil Me In**

_**Chapter One: Business Isn't Booming**_

Demyx stared at the glaring red numbers on the spreadsheet in his computer. Swearing softly, Demyx came to the conclusion that Nocturnal Delights was not doing well. In fact, Nocturnal Delights was doing so badly that, if Demyx couldn't find some way to turn his business around in a week, he would have to close the store down and file bankruptcy.

Demyx really didn't want to do this.

His mind began to race as he thought about what he could do to turn everything around.

'_Get another loan? No… they won't give me another loan… not with the way things are working. Hit up Mom and Dad for money? Nah… they wouldn't give me a dime. Oh, Lord… what am I going to do?' _As Demyx's mind came up with solutions, he would shake his head and shoot each one down.

None of them would ever work.

Demyx thrust away from his computer and heaved his body into a standing position. He began to pace around his office, the circles slowly closing as he walked faster and faster.

What was he going to do?

Demyx slowly rubbed his temples, hoping to alleviate the headache he could already feel begin to pulse inside his brain.

He didn't know what to do. He had gotten himself into a real dilemma this time and nothing simple could fix it.

He sighed, dropping back into his chair, dejected as he physically saw all of his dreams dance away, partnered with big green dollar signs. He closed his eyes, a tear beginning to slip out. Demyx began to grind the palm of his hands into his eyes, not wanting to see that particular vision anymore.

"You look like shit, Demyx." The blunt words of his cashier and cousin, Roxas, fell upon Demyx's ears with a finality that Demyx didn't particularly want to feel.

Demyx sighed once more before lifting his head to glare at his soon-to-be fired employee.

"Thanks for that oh-so-needed opinion, Roxas. It made my day _that_ much better."

Roxas merely shrugged nonchalantly, unfazed with the death glares being sent his way.

"I aim to please."

"It's too bad that it didn't work then, huh?"

Demyx was tired and didn't try to keep up the sarcastic conversation with his blond cousin. He dropped his head into his hands, too tired to care that Roxas could see his dejection and worry.

Roxas sighed before moving forward into the room and hunkering down on his haunches next to Demyx.

"Business isn't going well, huh?"

Roxas was an astute person and, even though he worked as a cashier (it was a favor to Demyx, dammit!), he was smart enough to realize that the only thing that could get Demyx down was his business. Plus, as cashier, Roxas was privy to the fact that no one ever came in to buy Demyx's creations. It was a damn shame, in Roxas' opinion, because Demyx was a damn fine cook.

Demyx, with his head still hanging down, sighed and nodded.

Roxas hummed, wondering exactly how bad things were.

"So… exactly how bad are things?" Let it be said that Roxas could never hold his curiosity in.

Demyx sighed once more and lifted his head to stare at Roxas.

"If… I can't find some way to turn the business around in a week… I'll have to close down and file bankruptcy."

Roxas whistled.

"Damn, that's bad. I suppose that means I'm out of a job."

Demyx glared, not the least bit surprised at his cousin's thinking.

"Your job is the last thing on my mind. You'll find another one. I'm more worried about the fact that I'm broke, my credit is ruined, my only means of income is probably going to close down and- should I continue or do you get the picture?"

Roxas' only response was another shrug.

Demyx groaned and dropped his head back in his hands, bemoaning his fate and his stupid business sense.

"So… what are you going to do? Got any ideas on turning it around?"

Demyx merely shook his head, not bothering to respond verbally to the question set before him.

"Huh, guess you're screwed."

"No shit, Sherlock. What an astute statement. I _didn't know_ that I'm screwed already and I'm in here bemoaning the fact that Pixie Sticks are not sold around here anymore."

Roxas only shrugged, not the least bit phased by Demyx's rant.

"Roxas! What's taking so long?" A voice chirped from the front of the store.

Roxas visibly jerked. He'd forgotten that his brother was there to pick him up. The whole reason that Roxas had come to the back office was to tell Demyx that his ride was there and that he was going to be going.

"Roxas? Where are you? Riku's out in the car, getting impatient. You know how he get's when he's kept wai- oh, there you are! You ready to… Demyx, Roxas? What's going on? Why do you look so down, Demyx?" Sora Kiran, Roxas' twin brother and Demyx's other cousin, was not the brightest tool in the shed. What he lacked in smarts, though, he more than made up for by being probably the nicest person in the world.

Mother Teresa had nothing on this guy.

As such, he was the complete opposite of Roxas and so, when he saw Demyx in a dejected and forlorn state, he immediately rushed forward to comfort Demyx in his time of need.

"Demyx, what's wrong? Why do you look so down? Roxas! Did you say something to upset Demyx?" With all of the fire of a mother tiger protecting her young, Sora whirled on his brother, yelling and shaking his fist at Roxas. Roxas backed up quickly, frightened by Sora's actions. He knew how serious Sora was being. Sora didn't look it, but he had a mean right hook.

Demyx chuckled sadly at the antics of his younger cousin. Trust Sora to make him laugh when he wasn't even trying.

"Sora… it's not Roxas' fault. Don't tear him limb from limb." Even though he wasn't exactly happy with Roxas at the moment, Demyx was also aware of how protective Sora could get. Roxas didn't deserve to be flayed alive… at least not for the reason Sora was going to flay him for.

"Oh, ehehe. Sorry, Roxas. But you know why I thought it like that."

Roxas glared at his brother, unwilling to accept his apology.

Sora grinned sheepishly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

Demyx grinned, his mood considerably lightened by the antics of his younger cousins.

"So, if it wasn't Roxas that made you sad, than what did?"

And there went his good mood.

Demyx leaned back in his chair, scowl now permanently fixed on his face, feeling as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

"My business is failing, Sora, and, if I can't find some way of turning it around in a week, I'll have to close it down and file for bankruptcy."

Sora looked confused, eyebrows drawn together, mouth scrunched up, and a perplexed look in his eyes.

"Nocturnal Delights… isn't… doing well?"

"Nope, and he has absolutely no clue what to do about it."

Roxas, in a swift mood change, decided to forgive Sora, and spoke up, in an effort to alleviate his brother's confusion.

Sora oh-ed, head nodding wisely, eyes shining brightly once more. Then, they dimmed. "Wait… but that's not good. And you don't know what you're going to do?"

Demyx shook his head, slightly swiveling his chair from side to side. "At this point, Sora, I think I just have to cut my losses and close down. There's no way I'm going to be able to turn the business around in a week."

Sora looked sad, lips pursed in his characteristic pout. "There must be something we can do." Sora crossed over to Demyx, sitting down on the floor and looking up at Demyx in the chair. "I mean; how can anybody not like your food? I love your food."

Demyx laughed softly. "Sora, you love food, period."

Sora smiled, nodding his head. "U-huh… but I really like your food. I mean… all that sugar. It totally makes up for Pixie Sticks not being sold anymore."

Demyx slid out of his chair, sitting between the two brothers. Sora laid his head on Demyx's shoulder, pout still present on his face.

Roxas shuffled back onto his butt, tired of balancing on his feet. He threw his legs onto the laps of Demyx and Sora and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Demyx pushed his legs off, but Roxas immediately put them back in their previous position. Demyx gave up, too tired to care at this point.

"Well… that's just not going to cut it, Demyx. I certainly don't want to lose this job. Where else would I get free food from? Plus, cooking is your passion. I mean, this place is your dream. How can you give up so easily?" Roxas said with his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders, his eyes downcast and shimmering with tears he refused to release.

Sora sniffed, saddened by how defeated Demyx looked.

"We'll find some way, Demyx. Don't give up."

**

* * *

**

Riku was incredibly irritated. He had been waiting for almost a half hour for Roxas, and now Sora, to come to the car and let him drive them home. Riku was tired after a long day at his job, and all he wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Sora, with soft music on and nibbling on fried chicken.

But he couldn't do this, seeing as how Roxas hadn't come back to the car, and Sora had disappeared within the pastry store to find Roxas. He sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat. He really didn't want to get out of the nicely air conditioned car. But, he supposed that things had to be done if he wanted to get back to his nice dream.

He screwed his eyes shut, then steeled his resolve. He turned his car off, twisted his keys out of the ignition, and unlocked his door. Then, praying silently, he opened his door and stepped out. And, oh God, was it a decision he truly regretted. He stepped out of his cool car, and was bitch slapped by the heat and humidity rolling through the air. If he looked hard enough, he felt that he could probably _see_ the waves of heat moving around sluggishly.

He sighed, feeling his sleek and shiny hair frizz in the humidity of the intense summer day. Sweat was already beginning to roll down his face by the time he stepped into the heavenly cool pastry shop. He looked around the rectangular room, noticing no Roxas or Sora. He did, however, hear voices coming from the slightly ajar door in the back. He headed that way, knowing that through that door was Demyx's office, and his boyfriend and his boyfriend's slightly annoying twin brother.

Pushing the door open farther, Riku came upon a scene that was entirely confusing. Demyx, Sora, and Roxas were all… snuggling? Sora and Demyx he could understand, but Roxas? Now that was a bit of a stretch for Riku. Roxas was more the type to hit his family standing than lie on the ground and snuggle with them. Although, now that Riku really took a closer look, he saw that Roxas wasn't really snuggling with Demyx and Sora and was more using them as leg stools. Now, that was the Roxas Riku knew.

"Um… not to break up this lovely picture of familial harmony, but… why are you guys on the ground, especially when I'm outside, running my car and wasting gas waiting for you guys to come?"

Sora had the grace to look a little sheepish about it, but Demyx merely looked crushed, and Roxas only rolled his eyes, not really caring.

"Sorry, Ri', we were just comforting Demyx."

Riku raised one silver eyebrow gracefully, looking over to Demyx, who was pushing Roxas' legs off of him, and standing up to come up to Riku.

"I'm sorry, Riku- I didn't realize that you were waiting. I've been a little… preoccupied."

Riku shrugged, moving past him to cuddle up next to Sora. Roxas scooted away from the loving couple to lean his back against the desk, the red numbers glaring up at Demyx all the way from across the room. Okay, so the room wasn't that big in the first place, but it's the principle of the matter. The stupid Excel spreadsheet was still open and still mocking Demyx.

Riku glanced up and over to the computer, noticing the astronomical amount of red numbers smeared on the screen. He winced, understanding what was getting Demyx down.

"Um… Nocturnal not doing well?" he asked, turning his head to look questioningly at Demyx.

Demyx grimaced. "Please don't make me say it again. I've already said it twice, and each time I say it, it rings with the sort of finality that I really don't want to have to deal with."

Riku nodded, turning to look at Sora. Sora shrugged before whispering in his ear, "Demyx's business is failing, and will close if he can't find out some way of turning it around."

Riku winced, completely understanding now. No wonder Demyx looked so crushed. There wasn't much that could get the man down, but Nocturnal Delights was one of the few things that could.

"Ah…. So… what are you going to do, Demyx?"

Demyx crumpled, dropping to the floor. "I… I don't know, Riku. I… I have no ideas anymore. No way to turn it around on my own. I don't… don't… I don't know."

Riku shifted, uncomfortable. Demyx wasn't the type to show his defeat in front of others. Demyx always stayed strong for others, never showing his pain. The fact that he was doing this now…. It showed just how much this saddened him.

He shifted again, wondering what to say. Then, before he could, Demyx's head rose from its lowered position, and he saw a look of fierce determination shadow Demyx's face.

"No, I won't go down without a fight. I… I can't. I can't just quit- not now, not when things were… not now. Do any of you… any of you know of anything I can do?"

Roxas, who was probably the most intelligent of them- except for Riku-, just shrugged.

"I have no clue, Demyx. I suppose you could try to drum up enough business to be able to pay off the creditors by next week. Or… I'unno." Although Roxas usually didn't care enough to drum up emotion for his family, he did love them, and seeing Demyx like this, and not knowing how to help him, really brought Roxas down.

Riku bit his lip. He had an idea. It was a stretch, at the least, and probably wouldn't work, but if it would work… then Demyx's problems would be solved. It was just- would Demyx want to do it: in order to save his fledgling and flailing business? He decided that all he had to do was suggest it; if Demyx didn't take it, he could say that he at least tried.

He turned to Demyx, who looked like he was about to cry, hands burrowing in his hair, messing up its careful hairdo, eyes sliding shut. "D-Demyx?"

Demyx's head shot up, eyes going to Riku. "Yeah, Riku? Do you… know of anything I could try?"

Riku hesitated. "I have something- there's a chance that it won't work, and that you won't even want to do it- but I have something. It's a complete stretch, and the chances of it working are… slim."

Demyx leaned forward, smile gracing his face, and a glow brightening his eyes. "Well, what is it? I mean, at this point, what choice do I have, right? I'll do practically anything."

Rolling through Riku's mind was the thought, _'this might not be part of the 'practically anything' you were mentioning, Demyx.' _

He opened his lips, but was interrupted by Sora.

"Well, Riku, was it? You gonna tell us any time soon?"

Riku mockingly glared at Sora. "I was just about to but you interrupted me. Bad Sora."

Sora had the grace to look chagrinned. "Oops, sorry," he apologized, smiling at Riku.

Riku smiled back for a while before Demyx rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. "Not that the gooey, meltingly sweet scene wasn't great and all that, but you were trying to say something, Riku. Now, what was it?

Riku would have blushed, if he was the type to do that. Sora, however, had no problem with blushing and saying, "sorry, Demyx: got distracted."

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, Riku… you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Well, you know I work for Scheming Pastries, Inc., right?"

"Yeah, you work in their advertising department, right?" Demyx frowned, trying to remember.

"Yeah, good memory. Anyway, Scheming Pastries, as you know, is one of the leading bakery companies in the country."

"Well, yeah- they're my worst competition." Riku winced when Demyx said that. He laughed, nervously.

"Okay, yeah- that happens. Well anyway, the company is starting this new… operation, where they buy out the smaller dessert chains, and then pick them apart, selling it off individually."

"Hmm… but what does that have to do with me? The whole point of this entire conversation is that I don't want to lose Nocturnal Delights."

"Well, Scheming Pastries probably wouldn't buy out your store, because it's not a chain- it's just this one store. They probably wouldn't find any profit from it, considering how small it is. So, that's not what I'm suggesting."

"Then what are you suggesting, Riku?"

"Um… what if you… merged with Scheming Pastries? Well, not technically merged; I mean, your store would still be Nocturnal Delights and you would still own it. Scheming Pastries would just… back it, basically. They would supply the money necessary to turn the business around, and the manpower necessary, and they would… take some of the profits. You would be an affiliate of Scheming Pastries- basically one of the stores in their chain."

Demyx sat back, smile erased from his face. "And… at this point, this is the only thing that I could do? So… you want me to merge with your company and basically Nocturnal Delights would be gone?"

Riku shook his head, shrugging at the same time. "I don't want you to do anything, Demyx that you're not willing to do. It's merely a suggestion. I don't know of anything else that you could do, but it's just a suggestion. It doesn't mean that you have to do as I suggested, or that you can't come up with anything else. It's just a… thought. Who knows; they might not even go along with it. I mean- it would be a risk on their part, too."

Demyx sighed, feeling like crying. "I've gotta think about it, you know? I mean… this is a big decision. Things could go wrong and I could lose this business."

"Yeah, Demyx, but if you don't try anything then you will lose the business. It's just a thought. I mean; it can't hurt to try. At least think on it."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah; look, guys, I have to close up, so why don't ya'll go back home, okay? I'll just finish up here and then go home."

Sora, who had stayed silent through most of the conversation, smiled at Demyx, coming over to him and hugging him.

"Demyx… no matter what happens, we'll always be here to help, okay? Stick together and all that sunshine," he murmured. He held up his pinky. Demyx smiled, and interlaced their fingers.

"Fall apart and all that rain," he murmured, completing the old promise they'd all had made when they were young.

Sora smiled and left with Riku. Roxas came up and interlaced their pinkies together, once again. "That vow includes me, too, Demyx, okay?"

Demyx smiled, although it was a little watery. "Yeah, Roxas, I know. Thanks."

"Hey, family stick together, got that?"

Demyx chuckled. "Yep, Roxas, we stick together."

Roxas nodded before hurrying after Sora and Riku.

Demyx stayed behind, his butt slowly chilling on the hard cement floor he was sitting on. He raked a hand through his hair, completing destroying his 'do.

"What am I going to do?" he murmured into the quiet store.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Demyx stepped out of his shop, locking the doors and set out for his way home.

His thoughts were in turmoil. Throughout his time cleaning and closing his shop, he'd thought about his options, and knew that the only thing that he could do was what Riku had suggested.

It was just that it was a low blow to Demyx's pride. He'd set up Nocturnal Delights. He'd been the one to think of the idea, to get the loans from the bank- he'd been the one that went scouting for locations- he'd been the one to decorate it, and the one to start it.

And now, no matter how hard he'd tried, he'd destroyed his own business, because he had no head for numbers. He should have just stuck to being in a kitchen. That's where he could create. But Nocturnal Delights had been his dream. And to think that now the only way he could keep it going was to merge with his main competitor; it was such a blow to his ego, and his pride.

He practically wanted to cry. He thought of Nocturnal Delights as his baby: the fruit of his efforts. It was detrimental to his pride to know that he was the reason it was floundering; that it wasn't going to survive.

Demyx walked up to his apartment complex after a nearly thirty minute walk, still nowhere near ready to admit to himself that he had to do what Riku had suggested. At this point, it was the only option; there was no time to find money anywhere else- not enough to pay off his creditors. He couldn't even afford to give his one employee a paycheck now.

Demyx jammed his key into his lock and twisted, mouth set in a scowl, shoulders set in a defeated position. Once inside, he threw his keys into the bowl he had set next to the front door, for just that reason. He went to his fridge, and stood in front of it, door propped open on his shoulder. Comfort food was such a necessity right now.

He sighed, closing the door after being unable to find anything worth eating. He didn't even have enough food for dinner. He'd have to go out to eat.

"Take-out," he murmured, rifling through one of his kitchen drawers for his take out menus.

His mouth twisted in a grimace. Chinese or Thai? He definitely couldn't stomach pizza right now.

"Chinese," he decided quickly.

With his mouth set in a pout, he dialed the number for his Chinese place.

Ten minutes later, he put down his phone, grabbed his jacket and keys again, now on his way to pick up his take-out.

Twenty minutes after this, he once again found himself in his apartment, hands curled around bags of Chinese food, the aroma wafting through and setting his nose into hyperactivity.

Grabbing a fork and getting comfortable on his sofa in front of his TV, Demyx dug into the take-out bags of food, pulling out shrimp lo-mien, pork fried rice, and dumplings. Turning on his TV, Demyx absentmindedly began eating- barely tasting the food, so depressed was he.

Demyx admitted to being a bit of a Drama Queen, but he felt that his actions were entirely justified this once. After all, it wasn't every day that one realized that they were the reason for their business failing. Then again, likening his food to ash probably was going just a bit overboard. Chinese take-out wasn't _that_ bad.

Demyx had to come to a decision, and he had to come to it now. He glanced at the clock on his TV: seven twenty-four PM.

"Too late to call anybody now- way too late to make an appointment with Scheming Pastries; suppose I'll just have to call tomorrow," he said to himself.

Suddenly, in his empty apartment with only the TV to keep him company, Demyx felt lonelier than ever before.

He sighed, clicking to a different channel then the news channel he had on. Like he needed more reality to intrude and make him more depressed- news of murders, accidents, and even the lighter things just wouldn't be helpful for him right now.

So, instead of reality, he put it on Bones. Nothing like make-believe murders and sexual tension to make a guy feel better, he decided.

No one ever believed that Demyx wasn't slightly off his rocker.

He snorted, still digging into his fried dumplings. He stared at the screen. "Well, he was stupid to believe that he could get away with killing his brother and then saying that the ghost made him do it," Demyx muttered to the TV at the end of the program. Some things were just too stupid and unreal to be believed. Ah, the wonders of series like that one. Yes, Demyx was the type to analyze programs like that, and talk out loud to his television set.

He got up from his couch and threw his trash away, setting his fork in his sink. Now that he had nothing else to keep him from thinking, he had to come to a decision.

"Merge with Scheming Pastries and lose my individuality, but still be able to keep my business, or don't merge with SP and lose my shop and everything else?" he asked himself, his hands rose, weighing the pros and cons of each decision. He came to the realization that he had to at least try to merge with Scheming Pastries.

He had no real other choice. If he didn't at least try to merge with Scheming Pastries then he would most definitely lose his business. At least, if he merged with the corporation, he would be able to keep his business and maybe even have a hand in the decision making process.

He was going to do it, he decided. He was going to try to merge- he had to do it, for the sake of Nocturnal Delights. He knew there was no other option.

For the rest of the night, Demyx sat in front of his TV, eyes gazing- but not really seeing- at episode after episode of TV dramas.

At exactly eleven forty-five PM, a tear squeezed out from one of his eyes, though he'd been trying hard to not cry.

Twenty four and all he had to show for all of his hard work were a failing business and a culinary degree with a specialty in baking.

Demyx felt like he had failed at everything he'd set out to do.

* * *

Early the next morning, Demyx woke up and prepared himself for his day. Before he had even showered, he found his phone book and looked up the number for Scheming Pastries.

Twenty minutes later, he had an appointment. Having connections with Riku was a definite bonus, Demyx laughingly decided as he stepped into his shower/tub duo combination. It was the only reason he'd gotten the interview. Damn Riku for being the best at his job. Why couldn't he be that good?

Stepping out five minutes later (he never took very long to shower), he wrapped a towel around his lower body, shaved away his excess growth of beard (he liked to be clean shaven), and was truly ready to start another day.

At one that afternoon, he had an appointment with the CEO of Scheming Pastries- a Zexion Zalman, the receptionist had told him- and before that, he had to open up his shop. Even if he wasn't doing well, business was business, and he had to open- any money he made could only help, at this point- if only to pay for his electricity bill.

At eight in the morning, Demyx opened up his shop, and five minutes later, Roxas arrived, setting up his place behind the counter, gum popping all the while.

Demyx snickered. "Morning, Roxas," he said, before popping the bubble that his cousin was in the process of making.

Roxas stood there, gum splattered over the lower part of his face, still chewing slightly at the part still in his mouth. Then he slowly said, "Good morning," to Demyx, cleaning up the mess all the while. "You're in a good mood," he went on to say.

Demyx sighed, turning on the ovens in the back and setting out ingredients for some of the cakes he was going to make. "Well, I've decided to go along with Riku's suggestion, and try and go with that merger with SP. I'll tell you, it's a load off my mind, you know. I mean; things aren't anywhere near better, and there's every chance that things won't go as planned but- I can't help but be- well, excited isn't the word, but happy. Content, almost; if this will get Nocturnal Delights up to par and working again, I'll be… happy."

Roxas nodded, somewhat understanding what Demyx was saying. "Well, I suppose all I can do is wish you luck."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, that and staying up there at the cashier," he muttered, "so that when someone comes in, they'll actually be able to _pay_ for anything they want to buy."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yes, Master, I understand. Up here at my post shall I stay, Master," he yelled back to Demyx.

Demyx nodded. "See now- why can't you be that nice and subservient in real life?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno- I don't think it's really my style, you know? I'd much rather keep my own style, thank you very much."

Demyx snorted, understanding exactly what Roxas was saying. Even though he'd rather that Roxas was nicer, Roxas wouldn't be Roxas if he was.

Still… Demyx liked Roxas' nicer side. It just didn't often show up.

Demyx, with a smile on his face, got to work, baking cakes, pastries, and croissants. That day was one of their busiest, being a Monday and the start of the week. Soon, it was noon, and he and Roxas closed the shop, going to lunch.

Demyx and Roxas spent the hour leading up to the appointment eating together at a little café, unusually happy together.

At twenty minutes to one, Demyx left Roxas with permission to have the rest of the day off, and walked to Scheming Pastries headquarters.

At five minutes to one, Demyx was shown into the office of one Zexion Zalman, CEO of Scheming Pastries.

He found it a bit odd that he was going to see one of the upper businessmen of the company, but decided not to question it. Perhaps this Zalman guy would be more willing to look at his idea and help him.

At exactly one o'clock, the door to the office was opened, and a man walked in, face serious.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mizu," the man murmured.

Demyx was shocked, to say the least. This man- this very _important_ man- looked to be only about seventeen years old!

Was it the blue-gray hair that fell in one long swoop across one of his eyes? Or was it the delicate bones that made up his face? Was it the slight body that suggested a teenager not fully grown?

Either way, Demyx was floored, and dealing with a very uncomfortable problem. But, the man couldn't be seventeen. Demyx knew for a fact that this man was twenty nine- five years older than Demyx. Not even Demyx still looked like he was still in his teens. Even so, Demyx was undeniably attracted. He always had a soft spot for the pretty faces, and there was no doubt that Zexion Zalman had a pretty face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Zalman. I trust that you're doing well," Demyx greeted him, rising to shake his hand.

Zexion did nothing but nod slightly, no smile to be had on his pretty, pretty face.

"Very well, Mr. Mizu. Now, I already know about why you're here, as Riku has already informed me. And," he continued as he went around Demyx and sat down at his desk, "I have to say that I'm not sure whether to go along with this or not.

"After all, what would this merger do for me and Scheming Pastries? I cannot see any monetary gain in the future of this merger, nor can I see any advantage that we would obtain.

"So, tell me, why would Scheming Pastries be at all willing to help you, when we have no such obligations towards you or your business?"

Demyx felt like he was back in the principal's office, sweating underneath the hard and steady gaze of the head honcho. He almost wanted to say, "I didn't do it, sir, I swear. It was all his/her's fault!"

But even thinking it made him feel like an idiot. He nearly felt like shaking his head, wanting only to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts. Zexion Zalman wasn't his old principal, Demyx hadn't done anything wrong, and that level stare was not a scare tactic meant to make him confess his darkest secrets. Still, it didn't do much to make him feel comfortable in this cold office.

Demyx steeled his nerves, and spoke up. "Well, Mr. Zalman, there are plenty of reasons to do this. Not only would you have the attention of the consumers, but you would also have their admiration. After all, this is a great publicity stunt- the big corporation is helping a small business get back on its feet? Think of the revenue you'd make!"

Zexion nodded at this, his eyes no longer on Demyx, but rather on a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Well, that is something to think about, Mr. Mizu. However, you haven't made an argument about why we should help _you_ and _your business_. We could make this sort of publicity with any small business that's going down. Why should we pick yours? After all, it would take a lot of money and effort to bring your business back to black. Possibly more than we're willing to give."

Demyx squirmed slightly in his seat. "Well, Mr. Zalman, of course I'm going to think that you should endorse me- after all, it is my business that's failing, and it is my fault that it's failing.

"I don't expect you to… to help me if you don't want to. After all, as you've said, it is not an advantage to you. There is no monetary gain, if the numbers are true, but… think of the PR this would give you. And, to be frankly honest, why not my business? I'm probably the smallest business that is trying this, and I need to keep Nocturnal Delights open.

"I'm willing to let Scheming Pastries have complete control over all decisions in turning the business around, and the only thing that I want is the ability to keep my business afloat, so that I can pay my bills."

Demyx sucked in a breath after his long-winded speech, hoping that it worked.

Zexion narrowed his one visible eye then closed the folder, staring right into Demyx's eyes.

Demyx shifted, uncomfortable with the staring, but not willing to break the stare. If this was the turning point… then he'd do anything.

After two minutes of a silent stare-down, Zexion looked down, face like stone.

"Very well, Mr. Mizu; I've decided to go out on a 'limb' and help you. We'll do the merger with you, but… there have to be a few stipulations. Obviously, we'll have to loan out money to you to pay off your immediate creditors/debtors."

Demyx shifted, sitting completely upright. "Wait, you'll do it? Scheming Pastries will… will help?"

Zexion sighed. "Yes, we'll help."

Demyx was nearly giddy with relief. Why had Zexion decided so quickly? What had caused him to think that this was the best option for Scheming Pastries? Even Demyx knew that the best option for Scheming Pastries was to turn down the offer. Still, he wasn't going to question it to Zalman; he wasn't that dumb.

He was just going to take his good fortune and run with it.

Zexion stretched and put a hand in one of his drawers, withdrawing another folder.

"Alright, Mr. Mizu; obviously, we'll have to get things started fairly quickly. We need to draw up a contract. Why don't I call in one of our lawyers and we'll get the ball rolling?"

Demyx nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt like if he talked, he'd squeak, he was so excited.

"That sounds fine with me," Demyx said, practically bouncing in his seat.

Zexion nodded, calling his secretary and getting a lawyer.

"Ms. Potts, would you be willing to call Mr. Sephiroth to my office?"

"Of course, Mr. Zalman, I'll see what I can do," came the response crackling through the intercom.

"While we wait for our lawyer to arrive, why don't we talk a little, Mr. Mizu?" Zexion asked, shuffling some of the paper lying on his desk.

"Alright," Demyx said, feeling weird.

"So, Mr. Mizu, how are you feeling?"

"Um… relieved, for the most part: although I'm somewhat confused about your reasoning for choosing my business to 'save' out of all the ones that are probably vying for this position."

"Well, to be honest, it's not exactly all my decision. We knew about your proposal before you came, from Riku, and had already talked it out with the board of directors. I just had to make sure you'd be worth the risk this would entail."

Zexion's eyes bored into Demyx, making the younger man very uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat slightly.

"So… you already knew that you were going to merge with me?"

Zexion let a small tilt to his lips come. "It wasn't a hard decision. We've been thinking of PR lately, and how to show ourselves off well to the consumers. We knew we wanted to do a charity case. Your misfortune falling into our laps was indubitably helpful for us. We're not doing it solely because of you."

Demyx felt even smaller. "Ah, okay…."

He would have added more, but a buzz came from the intercom on Zexion's desk, and Zexion immediately answered it.

"Mrs. Potts, is Mr. Sephiroth there?"

"Yes, sir. Shall I let him in now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potts, let him in."

The door opened, and a tall, foreboding young man walked through. Although his hair was long, and of a pretty silver color, the man's presence spoke solely of power.

"Demyx, this is Mr. Sephiroth, our lawyer. He'll be drawing up the papers for our little endeavor," Zexion said, standing up and holding out a hand to the man.

Demyx startled and hastily stood up, nearly knocking the chair back. "Good afternoon, sir," he said also holding out a hand for the newcomer to shake.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Sephiroth coolly spoke, drawing out a couple sheets of paper from his briefcase. "Let's get this started." He also drew out a pair of black glasses, and slipped them on.

Demyx sat down as well, gulping down the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

Why did he feel like he was about to sign away his life?

* * *

Demyx fairly stumbled out of the large corporate building nearly three hours later, head hurting and body weak. Mr. Sephiroth was a formidable man, to be sure, and it was clear that he was loyal only to his company.

He was a good lawyer, who had haggled a fair contract from both sides.

But that didn't mean that Demyx wasn't absolutely mentally exhausted because of that.

Demyx pulled out his small cell-phone, one that was cheap and had barely any minutes, but that served the purpose it was meant for, and called Roxas.

"Hey, it's Roxas," came a bored voice through the phone.

"Hey, Roxas: it's Demyx! They accepted," Demyx said.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! We get to keep the store!" Demyx cried. Tears of elation sprang to his eyes, so relieved was he.

"That's great!" Roxas cried, counting dollar signs in his head. "So, do they have any plans immediately or something?"

"Well, they've given me enough capital to pay off my creditors and debtors for the month. Tomorrow, they're bringing in one of their top bakers to start some new recipes and see how our ones right now are going. Also, they're going to start doing some PR on our behalf. I had to sign a contract and everything!"

"They're bringing in a chef? Don't you feel like that encroaches on your territory or something?" Roxas asked.

"Well, yeah, a little bit, but so does this entire thing. I mean, ND will never really be completely mine again, unless I basically buy out their part of the share now. But I'm still head of it, it'll still be called ND, and they're only going to encroach where they see fit! So, it's not as bad as having to outright sell it, and I suppose I could do worse," Demyx happily replied.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Demyx. I think this could turn out to be good for you. So who's the chef?"

Demyx pouted slightly, eyebrows drawn in. "Hmm… well, I can't really remember. Something that starts with an 'A' or something like that; you know my memory."

"Yeah, yeah, a leaky sieve," Roxas dryly intoned.

"Well, I gotta call Riku and say thanks. How about we meet for dinner somewhere? It's on me, so it's gotta be cheap."

Roxas snorted. "How about the pizza place over on Daledon St?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll ask Riku and Sora if they wanna come. See you later!"

Roxas would have said bye if given a chance, but Demyx had already hung up. He snorted again, and hung up his end, shaking his head slightly.

"I swear, Demyx, it doesn't take much to make you happy."

* * *

Demyx awoke the next morning earlier than he was usually accustomed to. He blinked bleary eyes and slowly turned his head towards his clock, staring at the blinking 3:27 a.m. numbers. He rested his head back against his pillow, and let his eyes blur out.

What was he doing, signing away his business like that? How could he just let it all go that quickly? Surely there could have been something else he could have done. Demyx sighed, banging his head back against the pillow. He understood that this was a good thing. That he'd be able to keep the shop and relative freedom running the shop along with it.

But that didn't mean that it didn't sting any less. He'd signed away everything he'd worked the last four years for in one fell swoop of a ballpoint pen.

He closed his eyes, and then crawled out of bed.

"Might as well get ready now," he murmured, slipping out of the boxers and T-shirt he always wore to bed, padding over to his connected bathroom.

Once ready, Demyx left his apartment, deciding that since he had extra time, he'd get breakfast along the way. Sitting in a corner booth of a empty and silent IHOP, he hung his head down and dragged his fork through his food, eyes downcast.

He just couldn't get over the fact that everything he'd done had been in vain. How could things have gone so bad so fast? Was he really just that horrible a businessman? Could he really not manage his finances better? Or was his cooking just that bad?

He sighed, knowing that his line of thinking was counter-productive and relatively useless. It didn't matter how it had happened. Either way, it had. Either way, he now had to make the best of his situation. And though he knew this was probably the best thing for his business, he just couldn't help the niggling suspicion in the back of his mind that what he'd done had been wrong. He shouldn't have capitulated so quickly and why had he gotten that contract so easily?

Demyx sighed again, and signaled for the waitress to bring his check. He really wasn't going to be any better for this line of thinking, he decided as he slipped enough cash to pay for his breakfast, and then left the practically dead restaurant.

As he drew up on his bakery, he saw someone waiting at the front door.

"Hello?" he called out, eyebrows knitting. Was this the guy that he was supposed to be meeting? But he wasn't due to arrive till a few hours later.

The other man whirled around and then a grin stretched across his lips, cheeks crinkling in mirth.

"Are you Demyx?" the man answered.

"Depends on who's asking," Demyx said, lips settling into a thin line.

"Your new baker, that's who's asking," came the reply. "The name's Axel."

Demyx nodded, keys twirling in his hands, eyes perusing the man in front of him. Axel was sharp angles and curved hips, with a pointy chin and purple tattoos beneath each eye. Fiery red hair jutted out of every possible position from his head, and eyes the color of jade snapped. Each feature was unique, but not put together very well. While interesting looking, Axel could not be called truly handsome.

"I suppose you're one of those bakers who cooks but doesn't sample," Demyx said, smirking.

Axel snorted. "Hardly. I just have this horrifically high metabolism. I went into baking because I liked sampling. I've got a sweet tooth."

Demyx nodded, moving to open the door to the bakery. "Well, come on inside. No reason to stay outside any longer. By the way, why are you here so early? I wasn't expecting you for at least another couple of hours," he went on to say, flicking on the lights and hanging the keys on a small rack beside the door to the office.

Axel shrugged, eyes sliding across the small space. "I don't sleep much, so in order to stave off boredom, I get up early," he murmured, distracted by the stainless steel double-door fridge in the back of the kitchen.

He went over and opened the doors, practically licking his lips at the ingredients within.

"So, what exactly are you supposed to do here?" Demyx asked, hopping up on a counter, swinging his legs slightly. His hands gripped the edge, nervousness abounding. "Ze… Mr. Zalman didn't say what exactly you were going to do."

Axel turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a baker, Demyx, what do you think I'm here for?"

"Well, obviously to bake, but why you, and why can't I just do it on my own?" Demyx muttered off to a side.

"I'm here to help you with baking, and also to help you with making a few new items for your menu. We can't open up a new business, practically, without a few new items to offer," Axel said, going back to scrutinizing the refrigerator's contents.

Demyx nodded. "That… makes sense," he muttered. "I thought as much, but I just wanted to make sure."

Axel nodded, beginning to pull out a few ingredients.

"Well," he said, grin spreading across his features, "time to get to work, yeah?"

Demyx smiled, hopping down from his perch and standing beside Axel, looking into his cavernous fridge.

"The best part of the day," he replied.

* * *

Roxas walked into the store twenty minutes late for his shift, a yawn widening his mouth and a hand going to his head to ruffle his spikes of hair.

He stopped when he sniffed the air, a tantalizing smell wafting through the shop, causing the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Demyx never made anything that smelled that good.

He sniffed again. Was that… cinnamon… and vanilla… ooh, nutmeg. He sniffed some more, dropping his skateboard by the front door, following the scent all the way to the back.

"Demyx," he called out, "are you making that delicious scent?"

Roxas frowned when he didn't hear Demyx reply and instead only some whistling.

"Demyx?" he called again, pushing the doors to the kitchen open.

What he saw was not Demyx.

"Who're you?" he asked, hand reaching over and grabbing a heavy wooden roller from the kitchen counter next to the door.

The man, with red hair that had to have come out of a bottle, it was so red, jumped ten feet in the air it seemed, smearing a little bit of icing across the top of the four layer cake he was working on.

The man turned around, glare at the ready, stopping when he saw a roller pointed at him like a baseball bat.

"Whoa, overkill much?" he muttered, hand coming up to take the roller away from Roxas, who frowned, not at all willing to lose his weapon.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The man pursed his lips, getting ready to say something, when a crash was heard from the adjoining door and Demyx came through the door, carrying a small bag.

"Axel, I found the pistachios," he said, stopping when he fully looked at the scene before him.

Axel and Roxas were standing together, Roxas with one hand on the bottom part of the roller, and Axel with his hand on the top part of the roller. They both had scowls on their face, though Axel's was punctuated by his mouth being open slightly.

They were entirely too close.

"What's going on here?" he asked, smile slipping onto his face.

If it was possible, Roxas' scowl had deepened further.

"Who is this, Demyx?" he forced out between clenched teeth.

"This is Axel, Roxas," Demyx answered. "Remember? I said that SP would be sending one of their pastry chefs over to help me today."

Roxas side glanced over to Axel. "Oh," he said. He let go of the roller. "Well, then, sorry to have bothered you."

He let go of the roller and then backed out of the kitchen.

Demyx just shook his head, amused. "So," he said, turning to Axel, "I got the pistachios, wanna finish the cake now?" he asked before noticing that Axel wasn't even paying attention, head tilted to the side as he stared out the kitchen doors to the blond sitting on a stool behind the register.

A grin spread across his face as he turned back to Demyx. "Sorry, Demyx, but your cashier is a hottie," he said plainly.

Demyx choked. "Roxas?" he yelped. "Oh, God, the mental images will forever be burned into my mind. That's my cousin!"

Axel shrugged. "Hey, I can't help who I'm attracted to, and small blonds just so happen to get me going. Hey," he suddenly said, coming closer to Demyx, finally putting down the roller on the island in the middle of the kitchen, where he had been icing the latest cake, "would you mind if I went after your cousin?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I kind of do," Demyx answered.

Axel brought a hand up to his chin in contemplation. "Then I guess it's just too bad that I don't care, because you're probably not going to like me after this. But I just can't help myself," he returned, going back to staring out at the head of golden strands sticking straight in the air.

Demyx wrinkled his nose. "Why would anyone find Roxas attractive? That's just wrong."

"Well, it might help that I don't have familial ties to him." Axel went back to icing, knowing that he did his best thinking when icing.

If there was ever a time that he needed a clear head, now would be it.

Demyx just shook his head. Was this really what he had gotten himself into? Was this what he really wanted? He liked Axel, but the thought of him and Roxas together or even near together just made him sick. And then there was the thought of his own attraction to his new 'boss'.

This was not at all what he had planned on when all he wanted was to save his bakery.

* * *

**End Chapter One

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope it didn't take you too long. Expect each update to be about this length, unless you'd like them shorter. I can't guarantee they'll be out faster just because they're shorter, though, so sorry.


End file.
